


Timewarp

by leprekan187



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leprekan187/pseuds/leprekan187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After living with the Cullen's for over three hundred years, Bella is sick of playing 'keep it a secret' and takes some time alone. During that time she meets a very old vampire who claims not to have a name. he gives her a choice. A choice to go back. A second chance at a real life.</p><p>She would have her memories and her humanity. After 200 years Bella wonders how life would have been if she had chosen differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was weird. Falling asleep- dreaming.

When I woke up I was in my old bedroom in phoenix. I was back in 2005, looking at the calendar I saw in bold letters FORKS with every say before it with a big fat red X in front of it. Today was the day I was leaving.

I heard the fall of feet just before a soft knock at my door.

Renée

"Hey." She whispered softly as she peaked in the door. "Today is your big day. Are you really sure about this?"

"Yeah mom. I think I really am." I answered with a smile.

"Alright. There's a box of cereal with your name on it if you want it." She said joking before closing my door. She knew I hated cereal, which meant she had mircowaved the bacon for twenty seconds and put two pieces of toast in the toaster for me. God love the woman.

I tossed back the light comforter and found that I was still in the jeans and one of Jakes old shirts.

It was so weird. He hadn't even bought this shirt yet. No one had. It was a concert shirt from 2008. I sighed. I would have to keep it hidden.

Showered and dressed in my old jeans and a random tank top I made my way to the kitchen grabbing my morning bacon and tomato sandwich.

Mom walked in on the phone with Charlie.

"…really excited…"

"Hey mom." I said around a bite before swallowing and yelling louder. "Hey dad!" I heard him laugh and couldn't help but smile.

"Alright. Well we are leaving here as soon as your daughter finishes her food okay… bye Charlie." Mom said before looking back at me doubtfully.

"Yes mom. I am sure. You'll be happier with Phil and I need some quality time with Charlie." I said finishing off my sandwiches and downing the glass of OJ.

It really was way too easy to be a teenager…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Charlie

He was waiting just outside the terminal gate leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He had obviously come straight from work; he was still in his uniform, weapon belt and all.

I dropped my carryon that I had packed in a rush and tackled him in a hug.

"Well hello to you too, Bells." He chuckled squeezing me back.

In the cruiser we sat in silence waiting to get past all of the crazy people in the parking lot. Once out on the actual road to the interstate Charlie started talking.

"I found a good car for you, really cheep." Charlie announced as we stopped at a stop light.

"Really?" I asked excited. I had missed my truck very much. "What kind?"

"Well it's a truck actually. A Chevy." He said and I had to control my squeal of excitement wanting to break loose.

"Where did you find it?" I asked still playing along.

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" he asked with a sideways glance at me just as the light turned green.

"Jacob's dad right?" I answered effectively changing the time line and my entire future.

"Yes, well, he's in a wheel chair now. So he can't dive anymore. And he offered to sell it real cheap." Charlie said very proud of himself.

"I don't know very much about cars or trucks dad." Lie "and if something happened I wouldn't be able to afford a mechanic." Lie.

"it runs great bells. If you have any problems I'm sure Jake will look at it for a good meal or two." Charlie joked. "Any way I bought it as a home-coming gift." He peeked at me again with a hopeful expression.

I couldn't contain myself. I squealed in happiness, not unlike Alice did over clothes. He looked thoroughly shocked at my outburst.

"Thank you! You didn't have to buy it though."

"I don't mind. I want you happy here."

"Already done. I really appreciate it dad." I said making his ears turn red.

"Well, now, you're welcome."

We were about half way home when Charlie asked if I needed anything.

"Yeah actually. Two things, can we swing by thunderbird and whale book store than Wal-mart?" I asked

"sure. I know where it's at." He said turning onto a small back road.

Charlie laughed at the two books I picked up, saying Billy would get a kick out of it.

Quileute legends and Quileute translations.

I was quite sure Billy would laugh but I didn't care.

At the Wal-mart I bought three really thick guys hoodies that kinda looked like Jakes, and about six yards of very thick fleece.

"Plan on freezing bells?' Charlie asked with a smile.

"Phoenix's low during the winter at day time is 70-65." I pointed out with a smile.

"Okay you may have a point." He conceded with a smile as we headed home.

I felt like I could finally breathe once I was surrounded but the green tunnel of Forks. It was amazing how much different it was from the cities I was used to.

We pulled up to his house. It looked exactly the same. I was finally where I was supposed to be after over 100 years of searching.

Charlie helped carry the bigger two suit cases upstairs. It only took one trip, even with my Wal-Mart trip.

About the same time I had everything put away I heard the truck engine as it pulled into the drive way and turned off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 welcoming committee and dinner

The truck door slammed as I pulled on my new black hoodie. I ran down the stairs and out the front door before launching myself at Jake.

Charlie and Billy laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Jake! God I've missed you!" I said hugging him as tightly as I could.

"I didn't think you would remember me." Jake said smiling at me.

"How could I forget my mud pie assistant chef?" I teased.

"Wow, Billy. You're lookin good."

"We'll I'm still dancing." He joked. "I'm glad you're finally here. Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming." He said laughing as he looked up at Charlie who rolled his eyes. He had changed into jeans and a flannel shirt.

"alright. Keep exaggerating and I'll roll you into the mud."

"after I ram you in the ankles." Billy shot back chasing after his old friend.

I laughed as I watched them attempt to spar.

"And for your information, you were my assistant chef." Jake said proudly.

"We'll see who the master chef is." I challenged. I had been to hundreds of culinary schools in my existence. I planned on opening a small restaurant here in Forks, seeing as how the only places to eat were the diner and a pizza place.

"so what do you think?" Charlie asked slamming his hand down on the side of the truck bed.

"I totally rebuilt the engine for you." Jacob said smugly.

I jumped in the truck, hitting Jake again with the door in my excitement.

I took a deep breath.

It smelled faintly of gasoline, tobacco and, fish.

"I did everything for the smell nothing worked." Jake said sheepishly.

"Doesn't bother me." I said honestly. My truck. I looked over at him. He looked so happy that I was excited over the truck. "Would you maybe like to hang out some time?" I asked grinning.

"there's a bonfire this Friday if you want to come."

"sure, sure." I said out of habit and was powerless to the blush the assaulted me. Jacob grinned widely.

"we're going in to watch the game." Charlie said slamming his hand down on the siding again making me jump. He seemed oddly satisfied with my reaction.

"ok, dad." I smiled at him clutching my heart.

It was far too easy to please Charlie some days.

"Come on." I said to Jake. "I need to get started on dinner."

Jacob seemed to perk p even more at the mention of cooking food.

"what are you making?" he asked with a grin.

"Depends on what Charlie has." I said climbing out of the truck.

"fish." Jake replied with ease. "And beer. Maybe some leftovers from the last bonfire that Sue forced him to take."

"I'm sure I can work with that."

Sighing I opened the fridge and freezer at once.

Fish

A few frozen dinners

Beer

A new 12 pack of cokes

Empty milk carton

A whole pack of sliced cheese

Lemons and a lime 

Butter 

And an egg

And the condiment leftovers from the cookout.

Worse than I remembered.

I opened the cabinet doors and was rewarded with over two dozen cans of soup, most of which were tomato, bread a few sauces and a boxed dinner-fish meal.

The bread was new. A whole two pound loaf.

"told you." Jake laughed at me as he sat at the kitchen table.

"I know. Just means GROCERY SHOPPING LATER." I said loudly for Charlie benefit. I knew he felt guilty but he also didn't know what I ate.

I grabbed a few of the tomato soup cans, and the bread before shutting the cabinets.

With the tomato soup on low, I grabbed the thawed fish in the fridge and tossed it in the oven with a lemon and the lime drained over it along with the fish seasoning on the countertop and pepper, using beer instead of water to marinate.

Jake snorted at that and looked out the window to hide his amusement.

Unlucky for him, the trash can was still next to his chair. I threw away the empty beer can and the soup cans before smacking him on the back of the head.

"Oi! Watch that hair!"

"yes, princess." I said bowing to him in a curtsy.

I found a skillet that had seen better days, to do the grilled cheese with.

Knowing it wouldn't take long for the soup or the fish I toasted two piece of toast before placing them in the skillet with butter and a slice of cheese between the two bread slices.

I repeated this process until I had used all of the bread tossing the first one about half way through to Jake not bothering to look back. I had felt his eyes on me since I called him princess.

Not too much later Charlie and Billy made their way into the kitchen, led, no doubt, by their noses and rumbling stomachs.

"Smells good bells." Charlie praised as the two joining Jake at the table, leaving m to sit between Charlie and Jake.

"I know." I replied handing him a bundle of forks and knives.

"Cheeky, ain't she?" Billy joked with a wink.

"I've lived with Renée how long?" I shot back grabbing plates and bowls.

"True enough." Charlie and Billy said at the same time.

I pulled the fish out and placed each piece on a plate and added pepper to the top of each along with a spoonful or two of the lemon and fish juice from the bottom of the pan before handing them back to the guys, saving the smallest for myself.

I grabbed two cokes and two beers from the fridge. And sat down with my own after turning the soup off.

We ate in silence mostly because their mouths were full.

I was finished before the others and I got up and ran my plate under hot water before stopping up the sink and filling it with water and soap. I grabbed the spoons and bowls sitting them on the table taking Jakes plate as he ate his last bite, making him sigh in happiness.

I found an old dishtowel to sit the soup before placing the sandwiches on the table placing two on my plate, so Jake wouldn't wolf them down as well.

I grabbed Charlie's and Billy's plate as they finished and added them to the sink.

Jake grinned as I sat back down and made my bowl.

Charlie and Billy joked around as we ate.

I was glad blood wasn't my main diet now. It kind of messed with the taste of the food.

Once the soup and the sandwiches were gone Jake was eyeing the second half of my bowl and my second sandwich.

I rolled my eyes before handing it over and getting up to clean up.

I heard Charlie and Billy make their way back to the living room still laughing about some thing to do with the game they had just been watching. I handed a towel to Jake to dry when he walked over with the rest of the dishes. He laughed softly before helping.

Life as a vampire was great but it could never compare to the simplicity of life with real family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
School and Edward

After Billy and Jake left, I drug Charlie to the grocery store making it as quick and painless as possible. Once we got back home with more food than Charlie's kitchen had ever seen I reorganized the fridge and freezer while Charlie took his shower.

When I had finished that I made my way to my room. I had school in the morning, which meant I would get to see Edward.

I was really surprised by how much that excited me. Sleep came easy enough. So did waking up at five am to shower and make breakfast.

By the time Charlie stumbled his way into the kitchen I had scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, sausage, buttered toast, coffee and orange juice waiting on the table.

"This I could get used to." He grinned around a yawn.

"Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon… other than the school or to see Jake. But you know education and friends… can't live without them." I said with a smile.

I handed him a hot cup of coffee along with a thermos full of the rest. Everything else was washed and put away.

We ate in silence until around 7:45 when I had to leave for school.

"Bye dad." I said kissing the top of his head as I grabbed my backpack.

"Bye Bells. You have a good day." He said grinning as he finished off his coffee.

"You too dad. Be careful."

"Always am."

I made it all the way through second period before Eric found me.

"Isabella right?" he asked with his all too friendly grin.

"Bella." I smiled.

He seemed chocked before he gave me his spiel. I laughed along with him making sure to play Jacob up as much as possible as my boyfriend.

Once he seemed thoroughly put out I managed to bow out of lunch to eat out side. They thought I was crazy but I loved actually being able to feel the weather while it was calm. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I knew this was the direction Edward and his family were coming from.

It was bittersweet to see my old family. They all looked exactly the same.

Upon seeing Edwards face I doubted myself for the first time.

But I knew I was happy with him. It would be completely pointless for me to have done this to follow the exact same route a before. Besides I had come back for Jacob.

The look in Edward's eyes was pure torture. I remembered him saying how hard it was for him with me the first day.

I smiled before looking back down at my Quileute book. I was nervously bouncing my knees to the point that the book I wasn't paying attention to at all now fell off my knees and directly in front of him making him stop in his tracks.

"Sorry Edward." I said stooping down to pick up my book the same time he had crouched down to pick it up as well.

He was looking at me with a very confused expression on his beautiful features. Then I remembered he couldn't hear my thoughts. By now his entire family was inside the lunchroom and probably sitting down acting like they were eating.

I literally could see scenario after scenario passing behind his eyes to get me alone.

While he was distracted I opened my mind up to him.

You wont hurt me Edward

I watched as his dark eyes widened.

You've been neglecting your hunting again… I mentally tsked as I sat back down on the small bench outside closing off my thoughts again.

"I brought grapes." I said holding out the bag to the vampire.

"I'm on a special diet." His musical voice sounded.

"I know they help." I smiled.

He hesitantly sat down next to me and picked up a grape. I could tell he was amazed that they helped. He ate them slowly and one at a time.

"I wont tell." I said after the darkness began to fade. He looked at me again in bewilderment. I knew by the hardness of his stare he was trying to read my thoughts. "You wont hurt me either. None of your family will." I added thinking of sweet Jasper.

"how do you…" he tried softly.

"my name is Bella Swan. I am technically seventeen years old. The same way you are. But I have lived much longer than a mere seventeen years. And much longer than your 109 years. I don't expect you to tell anyone other than Carlisle. But I hope that we can keep this between just the two of us." I said before taking off Elizabeth Mason's ring. "and this is no longer mine." I said handing it to him along with the rest of the grapes.

I didn't look back as I made my way to the front office. I needed out of biology and gym, and into art and wood carving.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Wood carvings and boyfriends?

I actually had art with Alice and Jasper. They both knew I had ate lunch with Edward and survived. They were sitting on the other side of the room from each other but I could see their lips moving slightly and I knew that they were talking about me.

"It's not nice to talk about someone when you don't think they know you are." I whispered quietly as possible before smiling at them when they looked my way. I laughed to myself before going back to listen to the teacher who was fawning over a book about some random artist.

I didn't really recognize anyone in my wood carving class. Which was very refreshing. Then again there were only nine people before me, which meant I was paired at one of the tables with a quiet girl.

The teacher was actually Quileute. He gave me a knowing look before handing me a block of wood and a basic set of tools.

The class was very laid back and fun. He let people listen to Ipods while he worked on the massive piece at the front of the room.

By the end of the class my block of wood looked like a funky twisted fox. The face was too flat and I had made a few cuts too deep or too wide.

Mr. Hensley nodded in approval.

The next two weeks flew by.

I ate lunch with Edward, showing him my new wood carvings from the day before.

The look on his face was priceless when I gave him the mountain loin and the lamb. I had worked on the wooden friends for two days wanting it to be perfect.

"Friends and love comes from all sides. And in all shapes and forms." I said hugging him. After his initial shock wore off the smile he gave me reminded me of the first time around.

His eyes never strayed from their rich ocher color but they did have flecks of green in them from all the grapes he ate around me.

Charlie had laughed when I gave him the fish I had put on a key chain for him. Billy had raised all kinds of hell over the fact that Charlie got one and he didn't. But he was properly ashamed when I handed him the eagle.

Jacob hadn't said a word but I knew he was waiting for his by the hopeful look he gave some of my carvings. And his face always fell when I placed them on the book shelf. I currently had an apple, a rose, a heart, a star, a dozen or so trees, a few eagles, and a few other odds and ends.

What he didn't know was that I was still working on his.

Mr. Hensley was really enjoying Jacob's piece. Considering I had completed four of them, each one looking better than the last. I had given him the third one that I had made the cheeks way too defined on because he said it looked like his dad.

Almost everyday found me in Jacob's garage working on the extremely native eagle that went with Jacob's piece while he was working on the Rabbit. I had already finished the wolf and the landscape. The landscape I worked on in art while everyone else finished their big projects.

I had carved a forest if pine trees because they were easy and quick. Alice had offered to help paint them when I explained that the display was a gift for a friend. Jasper has an uncanny eye for natural shades which made everything look more realistic.

Once Jacob's piece was completely finished and I was satisfied with it, I carefully painted it before handing it to Alice to proof paint.

I had given Jake my truck the day before saying something about the breaks. He said he'd look at them and be outside today to pick me up from school.

I had bought about 20 little bottles of fake nail glue. It held better than most other glues. Alice and Jasper worked on gluing everything down. They didn't want me to mess it up. And I didn't either so I didn't complain.

Once everything was attached I made Alice cringe as I turned the display upside down and shook. Hard. Nothing fell and she sighed in relief.

"Bella, if one of those had came unglued and broke I would have smacked you." She said honestly as she took the display from me.

With permission from the teacher Alice, Jasper, and I made our way to my wood carving class just as the bell rang.

It was a good thing Mr. Hensley made everyone stay seated for thirty seconds after the bell rang, because just as Alice sat the display down there was a mad rush for the door.

"So this is the completed master piece?" Mr. Hensley said after everyone had left the room.

"Yup." I smiled, then turning to Jasper and Alice, who promised to be back before the last bell to take it to my truck and Jacob.

"I will bet my right arm that Jacob Black will love this." He said crouching down to look at the finished work. "I'll have this count as the big project everyone turned in the day you arrived." He said making his way to the computer.

Everyone in my class loved it.

Nichole, the quiet girl who I sat with, had painted me a sky back ground to go with my display. It matched perfectly; she had confessed that she had sat two days on first beach to get the colors just right.

I glued it to the back of the display and was amazed how much more realistic it made the whole thing look.

Mr. Hensley gave me an open wooden box to make sure it stayed a surprise for Jake.

Jasper and Alice showed up five minutes to the bell.

"He's already outside." Alice whispered as she carried the display. "Are you sure you don't want to join us for baseball Monday?" it was spring break. Jake and I had plans to get as dirty as possible. I told him I wanted to stink. Like really stink. He just laughed but Monday was the day James, Victoria and, Laurent would be in the field. I wanted to be no where near there.

"Maybe next time. Charlie and Billy have already left for their big fishing trip and I'll be staying with Jake."

"Alright." She pouted. "Go play with the puppies."

Jake smiled as he saw me and it only waned a little as he saw I was holding the door open for the two Cullen's.

Just as they placed the display in the bed of my truck the bell rang.

"Alice, you have an uncanny sense of timing." I joked.

"I know! Have fun at your boyfriends!" she yelled skipping across the parking lot. I felt my face heat up. Jake's expression was priceless. Evil Alice.

"Just for that you don't get to help pick out my prom dress!" I yelled across the lot as she was half way to the Volvo.

"Yes I will!" she yelled back as she climbed into the car.

"Boy… boyfriend?" Jake asked softly still looking completely bewildered.

"in the truck boyfriend." I said shoving him as hard as I could before going around to the driver's seat.

I didn't wait at all before I drove out of the parking lot. Only the Cullen's were outside at that point.

Edward didn't need to know Jake wasn't my boyfriend, so I drove as quickly as possible to the reservation where they couldn't go.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 boyfriend and Jacob's piece

I was going to kill Alice… well not really but still. That was un-called for. She was the only one that really knew Jacob wasn't my boyfriend.

Jacob still hadn't said a word let alone look over at me… he still had that look of absolute shock on his face and we were almost to his house…

In fact I could see it now that we had drove over the hill. I didn't stop at his house. I drove all the way to the garage door and parked.

I turned off the engine and looked at Jake. He still had the bewildered look on his face.

"can you help me get the box out of the back?" I asked with a sigh.

This seemed to knock him out of his stupor, he nodded before jumping out of the truck and going around to the back.

I met him incase he needed help balancing or anything.

He seemed to handle it ok, if a bit roughly.

"don't drop it. It's your wood carving." I grinned as he suddenly carried at like it was the most important thing ever.

He sat it down on the space I had cleared off yesterday for him. Once the display was out of his hands I made him sit.

"Jake…"

"why did you tell everyone I was your boyfriend?" he cut me off finally.

"well if you don't want to be…" I said softly making my way to the door. I hadn't a clue when he started to like me let alone love me.

"NO! I mean, I never said that." He jumped up and grabbed my hand. "I just never knew you felt the same way…" he whispered looking at our intertwined fingers. "I mean… I only just turned fifteen."

"age is only a number Jake. And I do feel the same. I like you… a lot. And you are my best friend outside of Alice and Edward." I said honestly.

"so does that make you my girlfriend?" he asked, his voice filled with barely concealed hope.

"yes. you can even tell the guys." I said laughing at the look on his face. "let's just wait a while to tell Charlie."

His face fell.

"but why?"

"how would the chief of police react to finding out that after staying a week alone with his best friends son- who he had entrusted my safety to- his daughter told him that she was now dating that friends son?" Jake's eyes grew with realization. "we don't have to wait long. Just a week… maybe two, then you can shout it from the roof tops so that the Eskimos can hear you." I promised leaning up on my tip toes and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Bells…" he said looking at me as he touched the place I had kissed.

"I know." I said smiling softly. "Now that, that is settled would you like to see your present?" I asked with a wide grin.

He didn't hesitate before he let go of my fingers and walked over to the counter where his gift was waiting for him. He let his hands hover for a moment before whisking the cover off to reveal the display.

"wow… Bells… this is amazing." He said crouching to look at the detail. "you made all of this?" he asked softly as he ran his fingers over the wolf.

"all but the sky. A girl in my class made it for me… and Alice and Jasper helped with the paint and colors. But other than that yes. I mean you've seen me make the eagle, the logs and the trees. But I also made the wolf, the waves and you."

"THAT'S me?" he asked looking closer at his eight inch replica.

"I know it's not very good." I knew I should've carved it again…

"I didn't mean that. It's amazing. It just looked more like my grandfather with the wolf skin. He used to always wear it when I was little." he said smiling.

"oh and this is yours as well." I said handing him a smaller wolf I had made first.

"you really are amazing Bells." He said standing and taking the wolf from me and sitting it on the counter before turning back to me. I could feel the heat on my face but he just smiled warmly at me before engulfing me in a hug.

"I'll never be as amazing as you are Jake." I whispered before attempting to squish his sides in my own hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 Monday and Tuesday

 

a/n language warning. Silly I know but I have to do this. And btw… look up chicken and biscuits by colt ford on YouTube. Trust me. Twilight parody!

STINKY

"Are you sure about this?" Jake asked as I tossed on an old faded flannel shirt over the top of my tank.

"Yes. Let's get dirty." I said grinning as he shook his head.

"Ok…" he still looked confused but I couldn't very well tell him that I wanted to be as unappealing as possible because there were three wild vampires who would love to drain me dry.

Quil and Embry were joining us. Or well I was joining them. Jake was quiet as we drove to a neighboring Indian reservation.

"the local butcher is out of pork." Jake explained as we parked in front of a harmless looking farm.

"How many are we getting?" I asked. Pigs! Wonderful! Literally!

"A dozen or so." Quil answered looking like he was questioning my sanity and if I was being 100% honest I was as well.

"You know pigs stink right?" Embry asked suddenly from the little window to the bed of the truck. "Like it'll take over a week to get rid of the smell."

"Sure, sure." Alice and Edward were going to flip but Jasper might actually hang around me.

I caught the look Quil sent Jake.

"Cant a girl get down and smelly and dirty like a guy every once and a while?" I asked incredulously.

"It's just that none of the girls we knew would ever willingly get dirty with anything other than home-cooked food. Embry said looking through the window.

"Well I'm not just your average house-wife-wanna-be."

"The owner said just to leave like four, so we'll have to catch the rest." Jake said still looking at me.

"I am not going to chicken out so stop trying to talk me out of this."

"Alright then let's do this." Embry said jumping over the side of the truck.

The front of the farm looked innocent enough. But as we started to get closer to the barn I could start to smell the pigs.

When we rounded the corner I nearly gagged at the smell.

There were atleast two dozen or so fat hogs in a small pin. This was going to be lovely.

"Last chance." Quil said looking at the pigs.

"Tempting but no." I said reaching for the gate as Jake grabbed the carting trolley.

The first few were easy enough. We each got the attention of one hog each and led them to the trolley. About eight or nine in the rest started to realize what was going on and refused to simply be led.

So we each had to concentrate on the same hog.

We got five more in that way and had three left to catch. The three we had given up on.

The one Jake, Quil, and Embry were herding in my direction suddenly got a wild hair up its ass and decided to dodge between my legs knocking me flat on my back in the muddy shit. I was covered head to toe… front and back.

With difficulty I stood without the help of the guys because were glued in place either from standing still too long or were in shock. I was betting both.

The pig in question was hiding in the trolley. I glared nastily at it before at the last two as I pointed at the trolley cart.

"Get your smelly asses over there! NOW!" I two squealed the entire way to the trolley with the others.

The guys looked torn between fear of my sudden anger and the hilarity that I was sure I looked.

All at once they all tried to get as much of the clumps and slime off me as quick as possible.

Once I was declared well enough for the truck Quil ran to get it.

I stayed in the truck with Embry and Quil while Jake went to get the butcher.

"Your truck is going to reek…" Embry said laughing.

"Shit happens." I joked.

The guys laughed at the double meaning.

"So… you and Jake?" Embry asked after a minute or so.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" I asked defensively.

"Hell no. Jake would have my ass and balls on his wall. I just… well… the way he had been talking about you since you came to Forks , well we didn't want him to get his hopes up." Embry explained nervously.

"Well, you guys have nothing to worry about. I plan on staying in Forks and La Push. I want to open a restaurant close by, which means I will be taking me business management classes online over the next year and going to the closest culinary school for a year or two. Although I think the school in Seattle will work. I don't know yet." I said just as Jake and the butcher came out laughing at the picture all of us made.

"So you don't plan on…"

"Quil, dude. We've been together less a week. At the moment NOTHING is really planned. But I personally plan on him being a very permanent fixture in my life." I said grabbing a slimy clump the guys missed as it slid down my arm and splatted it right on his cheek as he started to look away.

I couldn't help but join Embry as he dissolved into laughter from the back from the look on Quill's face.

At that point Jake was getting back into the drivers side.

"Dude, you got a bit of…" Jake said pointing to his own cheek where the clump was sliding down Quill's.

"Yeah, I know. Your girlfriend just put it there." He said wiping it away as he mock-glared at me and I couldn't help but dissolve into more giggles.

Jake joined in before driving us all to the beach. It was actually pretty warm today.

"Best way to wash this all off." Jake said after Quil and Embry raced to the water and dived in.

"sure, sure." I said yanking off the offending flannel shirt and tossed it in the back of my truck bed. It was without a doubt trash now.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 7 wednesday  
SWEET

I woke up in Rachel's bed. For a moment I couldn't really remember how I got there. The last thing I remember was a water hose fight with Jake and watching the sun set.

Jake must have carried me.

Sighing I grabbed a pair of sweats and a clean tank top before heading to the shower. Might as well try and get the smell to go away for my simple nose. Alice and Edward were fucked.

I had run out of shampoo the first night so I had simply been using Jakes. It actually made me temporarily giddy the first time I used it.

By the time I was out of the shower and dressed I could smell bacon.

Ugh… of all days Jake had to make bacon.

When I skidded to a halt at the kitchen door I found Jacob Ephraim Black singing and dancing while cooking alone to the radio that was playing near the microwave.

The table had two full glasses of orange juice and forks and napkins.

I vaguely recognized the song as some sappy early 90's county song. I leaned against the doorframe and watched the show for five more songs.

"Bella! Breakfast is ready!" Jake yelled suddenly.

"No need to yell." I said laughing.

The look on his face when he whipped around was priceless.

"How long have you been there?" he asked accusingly.

"About six songs now." I laughed as he flushed deeply.

"I didn't hear you." He mumbled.

"I kinda figured." I laughed taking my plate "thank you for breakfast." I added kissing his cheek.

I had a fourth of what Jake had and he still finished before me.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jake asked as he washed his glass and plate.

"Doesn't matter as long as I don't have to wear jeans." I said with a smile. "Garage?" I asked after a moment.

"A woman after my heart." Jake teased as he took my plate and glass.

"Thought I already had it." I smirked making him look at me fore a minute or two.

"Yeah, yeah you do." He said hugging me. It was so easy being with Jake.

Jake worked on his rabbit while I cleaned what I could. After I had cleaned all the counter tops I swept the floor making sure than anything metal went into an old plastic cup. I even found a few quarters and a nickel.

When I was done I flopped down on the old car backseat Jake had cleared off for me. I grabbed a Dr. Pepper opening it and handing to blindly to Jakes outstretched hand without even looking before opening my own.

It was around two by the time Jakes stomach led him to the kitchen where I had made baked lamb chops and a few cans of veggies from the pantry. We ate quietly I had the smallest one had already started eating it when he had walked in.

I smiled as I finished my last bite making sure to place my plate in the sink and running water over it. Everything else was already washed, and leftovers were in the fridge.

I popped in a DVD before settling down on the huge couch to hit play. Jake wondered in and reclined in the floor in front of the couch, directly under me. I had seen this movie a few times so I didn't really pay attention as I ran my fingers through Jakes soft hair.

It was softer than it looked and I would hate when he would have to cut it. After a while I noticed Jake had drifted off. With a smile I pulled him up on the couch and snuggled in.

I felt something brushing softly through my hair. So much better than my nightmare.

"Jake." I mumbled into his bare chest. When had that happened?

"Hmm?" he hummed softly.

"Promise me something."

"Anything Bells."

"Never abandon me." I whispered painfully, my voice catching.

"I promise you, Isabella Marie Swan, I will always be here for you." Jake whispered soothing my fears from my nightmare as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you Jake." I whispered curling in to his touch.

"I love you too." He said after a minute or two.

"Can we go to the beach again tomorrow?" I asked sleepily.

"Sure, sure." He agreed quietly.

"Good, cause I am too comfy to move." I said honestly snuggling back into him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

 

The rest of the week went by in about the same pace. We mostly ended up either at the beach with a picnic or in the garage with warm sodas. Those few days of bonding were priceless. I found out so much more about Jake then I had ever known and I knew a lot.

We had managed by Saturday to scrub out the inside of the truck as best as possible. The windows stayed down most of the weekend and following week to air out the rest of the smell. It wasn't nearly as bad as it was the next morning.

With the end of the week drawing nearer I wanted to pull out all the stops. Quil and Embry were currently entertaining Jake for a few hours while I got everything ready for this evening. I had gone grocery shopping for Billy and Jacob and had managed to fill their fridge and pantry over following just as much as Charlie's was now. Both freezers were dutifully empty though. The old broken deep freezer in the garage was even full of cans of Vitamin R that way Jake didn't have to run out every few days.

The large pot roast I had bought earlier today was all veggied up with onions, fresh garlic, a few bay leaves, carrots, mushrooms and in the oven. I also had an Oreo cheesecake pie chilling in the fridge next to a tossed salad. All I had left now were the homemade rolls that just needed ten minutes in the oven.

With everything sitting in place I hurried to the bathroom for my shower. I had made sure to grab the shampoo Alice had been dying for me to use for the last month at the store this morning along with the groceries.

The hot water felt wonderful. It was still amazing to feel so much more after all this time. Alice's shampoo was godsend. I wonder why she never told me to use it before. My hair was actually agreeable once I got out of the shower and got dressed; sadly I had planned on just wearing a hair clip so I did not get to really enjoy my hair day. In a tank top and boy shorts I made my way to the kitchen.

I checked the time and noticed Jake would be home in about half an hour. I stuck the rolls in the oven after I checked the temp of the roast. It was nearly done as well.

Quickly I dressed in my jeans and a pretty black shirt I had in my closet at Charlie's house that I had completely forgotten about. Forgoing shoes I hurried to pull out the rolls and butter them while they were still hot.

About the time I pulled the roast out of the oven Jake walked in the front door. He looked like he had been having a great time with the guys. Quil and Embry walked in behind Jake. I had the table set for four.

"Come on in guys' dinner is ready." I said watching all of their faces light up.

Quil and Embry learned early on to wolf down my cooking before Jake could steal the rest of it off their plates. They also had taken to politely waiting on me to get whatever I wanted before fighting over the rest.

"Billy and Charlie come home in the morning don't they?" Quil asked once he finished his plate and took it to the sink to the sink to rinse off.

"Yeah." Jake said softly looking at me sadly.

It was a few hours later that found Jake and myself alone in the living room half watching the TV and more cuddling as our last few days of solitude were coming to an end.

We didn't say much as we fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning dawned with my pressed into Jake's side on the couch. With a deep breath I extracted myself before going to take a quick shower, taking note of what Jake's shampoo was before changing into sweat pants and a short sleeved shirt. Jake was still asleep by the time I made my way back into the living room. I just smiled at him before starting up breakfast.

Bacon, sausage, toast, pancakes, eggs, biscuits, pepper gravy and muffins sounded like a good place to start for my three guys. By the time I was half way done Jake's head popped up from the couch and blinked over in my direction.

"Good morning sunshine." I said with a smile as I flipped the pancake I had in the skillet.

The sound of his footsteps walked up behind me.

"'ood morning beautiful." He said with a sleepy kiss to my neck as he hugged me from behind.

I hummed softly as I plucked up a sausage link and held it over my shoulder.

"Our dads will be back soon. Go shower and change. I'll probably have to leave once we get done eating." I added as an afterthought. His growl made me laugh as he slumped off to his room then to the bathroom to take a shower.

I had the table set and the dishes done and was pouring a glass of orange juice for myself when the front door opened and Charlie pushed Billy in.

"Good morning darling." Charlie said with a big smile. "I hope you didn't put anything in the freezers because we have a nice load to be cleaned."

I just laughed.

"Both freezers are empty. The fridges and the pantries are full though." I said with a smile as I hugged both of the older men. "Breakfast is also on the table." I added with a smile as Charlie quickly pushed Billy past me to the kitchen table.

"Dear lord Bella. You cooked the whole fridge!" Billy said looking at the table with wide eyes.

"No I didn't." I said holding open the door to the fridge to let them seem it cram packed with food. "And I don't want to hear any complaints about me doing it. The only thing you are allowed to complain about is my cooking if it deems it worth it." I said with a stern look at both of the men who had their mouths hanging wide open.

Jake walked up about that time.

"When the hell did you stuff the fridge bells?" Jake asked with his own dumbfounded look.

"Yesterday while you were with Quil and Embry. Dad's is just as full as well." I added looking at Charlie who looked at me curiously. "I have plenty of savings from babysitting and working odd jobs in Phoenix. A shopping trip or two will not break me guys." I added with a smile when Charlie started to say something.

"Alright, fine." He huffed as he flopped down in a seat as I sat the orange juice carton back on the table along with the gallon of milk.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 attitudes and shopping

I woke up early Monday morning. It was time to go back to school today which meant I got to see the Cullen's for the first time since last Friday. Hopefully their visitors were gone by now. I really wanted to avoid that whole disaster. I made sure to take an extra long shower with all of my scented stuff to help with the lingering smell I was sure Alice would have words about. Hopefully I wouldn't be too unbearable for her and Edward to be around. Dressed in my jeans and a short sleeved shirt and my chucks I made my way down stairs to grab a few pieces of toast and chutney before heading out. Sure enough Charlie was gone before I got to the kitchen. Making sure to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge I road to school with my windows down still.

The Cullen's were already at the school when I parked the truck and got out.

"Geeze Bella." Was all Alice said as I got out of the truck. "What did you do all spring break?" she added with her little nose all scrunched up.

"Smells like she was playing with livestock all week." Emmett quipped as he made a face as well.

"Not all week. Just the first day." I said with a grin. "It'll fade in a few days. I haven't smelt it myself in two or three days." I said to Alice who nodded. "How was baseball? There was a pretty loud storm brewing for a while then it just stopped out of nowhere."

"It was a good thing you didn't come. A few of our… less pleasant cousins stopped in for a day or so." Edward said with a grimace.

"That's alright. Maybe next time I can join. I had a good time down at the Rez beach with Jake and the guys this time."

"Well Rose and I are going prom dress shopping after school today if you want to come with." Alice said as we all walked towards the school.

"Sure. I'll just text Charlie and Jake so they know where I'm at; otherwise my phone will start ringing off the hook." I said with a smile as I quickly sent a text to both of them with my old phone as the first bell rang.

I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder just as we were coming up on our first period class.

"Bella!" I heard my name called from somewhere behind me. Taking a deep breath I turned around.

"Yes, mike?" I asked trying my best to be polite. I had escaped being asked to the prom by him for the last two weeks.

"I was wondering if you had a date for prom yet." He asked breathlessly like he had been running too much.

"Yes in fact I do." I said trying not to roll my eyes.

"Oh who?" he asked dejected.

"That is none of your concern."

"It's Cullen isn't it?" he accused bitterly.

"No actually it isn't. But even if it was it still wouldn't be any of your concern. Have a good day mike." I said hotly before marching my way over to my desk.

Mike followed me into the room and to his desk ignoring Tyler's inquisition.

Edward had a shit eating grin on his face as he sat down next to me. It was then that mike broke out into a whispered conversation with Tyler.

"They think we are secretly dating. And that apparently I have brainwashed you." Edward whispered to me with a smile.

"As much as you mean to me Edward I'm not going to date you a second time around. I realize that I am your singer but you will meet your soul mate soon enough and I refuse to be the reason you are not happy again." I said smoothly back to him.

His face jumped in shock before turning to one of pure curiosity.

"Soul mate?" he asked confused.

"Yes. And you know better than to ask me who she is just yet. Are the traveling nomads gone?" I redirected.

"Yes, my dad flew them to Italy last night to visit an old friend." He said darkly.

"Won't they know where they are going?" I asked curiously.

"They think they are going on a vacation to Switzerland."

I nodded in understanding as the teacher walked in and the last bell sounded.

It was almost amazing how quickly the day flew by. Jake had responded by lunch with an 'ok have fun and let me know when you get home. If you find a dress let me know what color '

"I'll meet you guys at your house. I need to stop by the station, Charlie never responded to my text." I said as I waved to Alice as I hopped in the truck.

I tried calling Charlie's cell as I drove but it went straight to voicemail. I didn't bother trying to call the station. I could see the building a few stop signs and a red-light away. There didn't look to be anything exciting going on but there was still more cruisers there than normal.

It was quiet when I pulled up and got out of the truck, but I wasn't quite sure if that was good or bad.

I walked in the front and no one was at the front desk or anywhere as far as I could see, like there was no one there at all. I felt a soft gush of wind and turned to see Edward next to me, scaring the shit out of me.

"Don't do that." I hissed at him.

"Alice says you calling my cell." He said in a way of explanation.

"Oh, I was contemplating that. Is anyone here?" I asked still trying to control my heart and my breathing.

He nodded listening to the conversation somewhere in the building.

"Here comes the receptionist now." He said with a smile down at me.

"Oh! Bella, you gave me a fright young lady. Your dad is almost done with his meeting. You two can sit if you'd like. He'll be on his way down to the reservation, Sam Ulley is causing a mighty loud ruckus down there and your dad is one of the few people he still listens to around here."

So Sam had either phased or was going to phase. There was no stopping it then.

We sat waiting only for a moment or two before Edward touched my arm.

"Bells! Whatcha doin' here?" Charlie asked, his face suddenly worried.

"Alice and Rose asked me to go shopping with them and you never told me yes or no earlier. I tried texting and calling but no answer so I figured I would drop by before disappearing on you."

"Darn thing died on me again," he said sullenly as he handed me the offensive thing. "Where you are going shopping?" he asked, eyes darting over to Edward.

"The girls are going to Port Angelus and myself, Emmett and Jasper are following along just in case." Edward explained politely.  
Charlie seemed to look momentarily please that 'the girls' weren't going shopping alone. I rolled my eyes but anything to make Charlie feel better was fine by me.

"Okay, Bells, I'm going down to need to stay at the Rez a night or two to help with Sam. Leah is pretty freaked out. Apparently they got into an argument and he broke the front porch railing of Sue's garden shed. I'm going to help Harry repair it before that big storm comes through and rots the wood before we can get the sealant on it. If you want you can stay up at the house by yourself or you can stay at the Blacks'. Or maybe even the Cullen's house if Esme is alright with it, just let me know by the end of the night, kiddo."

"Sure thing dad. I'll get your phone looked at while I'm out and even if I don't stay where you are I'll still bring your phone by."

"Sounds good kiddo. I really need to head out and check the damage and try to calm Sam down." He said shaking his head as he walked back over to his desk to grab his belt and keys.

"He's really hoping you will stay down on the reservation tonight. The killings have made him a bit paranoid where you are concerned. He's afraid if he freaks out on you it'll send you down to Florida." Edward whispered as we walked out of the police station.

"Crazy old man." I huffed as I climbed into my truck.

"The girls went ahead so we can drop off the truck at my place and run down if you feel up to it." Edward said after a while.

"Hell yeah." I said excitedly making him laugh at my sudden vulgarity. "sorry I've missed the running."

We dropped the truck off at the house I had called home for so many years, before he crouched down and let me jump on his back and off we went.

The running was one of my favorite things about being a vampire that I never would forget.

Sure enough in less than five minutes we were coming up on the upscale shopping district of Port Angeles.

About the time Edward sat me down on my feet Alice popped out of a random boutique.

Three hundred years as a Cullen and Alice still knew how to scare the shit out of me.

"I am wearing ballet flats Alice." I warned her as she led me into a nightmarish scene of silk, tulle, and taffeta.

She just rolled her eyes as she went about flitting around the find the dresses she had wanted me to try on.

Rose watched on as she put them in a specific order to try on with complete indifference.

Or at least to the untrained eye that's what it looked like.

"She's trying to find a way to torture me since I told her I was immune to her efforts." I joked with Rose.

"I know she thinks that because you are 'immune' that you will just bend to her every fashion will." Rose said dryly.

"She can hear you perfectly." Alice said in a singsong voice from the other side of the room.

"We know!" Rose and I said back at the same time. Rose and I had yet to have a heart-to-heart yet but I knew we would soon, whether or not she instigated it or not.

By the time Alice was done with me I had five dresses to choose from.

A dark green mermaid style dress that I didn't really like but everyone thought it looked great on me.

A plain black slinky dress that came to mid calf and looked like it was made from water the way that it felt and flowed.

A pretty light gold ball gown that looked like something out of Disney that my inner child couldn't put up.

A light blue thin strapped dress that Edward had to leave the store because of.

And a too short bright red scrap of lacey fabric that Alice refused to let me say no to.

"I personally think you should go with the black one. It's a fantastic dress and every girl needs a little black dress to fall back on and you can always dress it up if you need something fancier." Rose said practically. She knew I was more between the black dress, the blue one and the ball gown then the green disaster and the red-hot mess that Alice liked.

"I agree with Rose." Edward said softly from behind me but I knew he preferred the blue one. He had always loved me in blue.

"I still think the red dress is the hottest thing I have ever seen." Alice pouted holding the red dress up to herself.

"If I am going to wear that it would not be for another six years, and especially not to my junior prom Al."

Alice just took a deep breath.

"I really like the ball gown though." I said sighing myself as I touched the soft tulle of the golden dress.

"Do you really want to go to prom as beauty and the beast?" Rose asked with a slender blond eyebrow raised in a sardonic manner. With another sigh I knew she was right.

"Maybe senior prom." I said with my own eyebrow raised. She nodded.

"Then I will get it for you in a size bigger that was if you need it slightly bigger or taken in next year it'll be easy." Rose said picking up the gold ball gown. "And if you want something different next year then I can just send it to the cheaper store a few blocks over. It's a really pretty dress but it's still a bit much for junior prom."

"Just get the black one Bella." Alice pouted holding the red one still.

After we paid for the dresses we stood outside for a moment.

"Okay now that that is done I need to do a few things before I head back. You girls can go ahead and run back, just put my dress in the truck."

Once Rose and Alice were gone Edward led me to a nice little café.

"You must be hungry after that." He said with a smile when I asked what we were doing.

I just smiled and ordered a club sandwich and a water. He ordered a grape smoothie and a side of grape salad.

"Esme is very happy and intrigued with your fruit discovery." He said with a smile once our food got to the table. His ocher eyes swirling with green as he took a long sip of his smoothie. "She's been looking up recipes like crazy on the new laptop."

"I bet Jasper is very thrilled as well."

"Oh yes, he and Alice took a trip down the coast to buy some vine clippings from some vineyard. He's planted about twenty in the little green house Esme keeps her flowers in. She jokes that he will stand there and eat them as they ripen."

"He should just plant his own vineyard." I said with a smile.

"I don't think he's thought of that yet." Edward joked as he finished his smoothie.

I nodded merrily as I finished my sandwich.

"Alrighty then, off to Verizon." I said once we were both done. It was amazing how comfortable I was with Edward this time around. We walked through the crowded main shopping district.

"Verizon right?" he asked.

"Yup."

Edward pointed to a red check mark somewhere down to the right side of the street.

The sales person inside was actually very helpful and set me and Charlie up on a cheap unlimited plan for both of us that worked better than the old one mom had apparently had me on. Apparently Charlie's cell phone had too much water damage to function properly. I had to call mom and verify I needed off of her plan and then told her about the one I was on with dad for her and Phil to get.

While the sales agent set up the new phones I wondered around the store and found the cases to get for the phones. I sniggered to myself, drawing Edwards' attention, as I found the cases I wanted. I grabbed a Mariner's case that was water proof and floated if dropped in water. I took a deep breath to keep from laughing too much at mine. By the time I had the cases, extra batteries, extra wall chargers, and four car charger ports I made my way back over to where Edward was helping the sales agent.

"What's so funny?" he asked after I sat my findings on the counter. I held up my phone case to show him and he laughed as well. It was a beauty and the beast case with belle holding down the beast by the back on his neck. It was apparent that it was fan art based but it was still more than amusing. I was sorely tempted to get a case like his that floated and was water proof as well but I resisted for now.

"Now where?" Edward asked when we exited the store.

"Charlie's birthday is coming up. Sports store?" I suggested with a smile.

I preordered a bunch of specialty fishing rods and lures for him, Billy, and Harry to use to be delivered to the house on June 1st.

Back on Edwards back and running home I let my mind wonder.   
Next year I would get him a boat; a good boat one with a place for a wheelchair to sit for Billy. But I would have to find a job, for the summer and maybe next school year for it to be believable for me to actually be able to afford it. I would have to open a bank account at the little bank in Forks to start putting my cash in that way I wouldn’t have to hide it in the loose floor board where Edward had hidden the stuff when he thought leaving me was for my own good. Maybe I would get a job at the diner. Or maybe at one of the little places in Port Angelus…   
“Earth to Bella.” Edward said waving his hand in front of my face. I was on my feet and we were in my kitchen. He had set the bag with the cell phones and stuff on the kitchen table and was staring at me worried.   
“Sorry I was thinking.” I said with a soft smile making my way over to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water.   
“Yeah I know,” he frowned leaning on the kitchen counter.   
“Of getting a job this summer, maybe at the diner or down at Port Angelus.” I explained.   
“Why?” he said confused.   
“Well I plan on getting a few things over the next few years and it seems silly for a teenager with no job and no proof of cash flow to actually be able to afford things; especially the daughter of Chief of Police.”   
“Oh.”   
“And I plan on opening a restaurant here eventually. I have more than enough money to do so and more than enough experience to do it as well but I have to go through the motions to actually do it before I can prove that I can. So many of my dreams could never come true because I became a vampire.” I said somberly.   
“A restaurant, eh?” he asked sounding like he was plotting his own plan.   
“I will only except help if anyone who wants to help does it by my standards. This will be my restaurant. Opinions and suggestions are welcome but it will be my final decision that matters.” I said pointing my finger at him. Letting him know that if he even bothered telling Alice and Esme that he would be the one that would be required to rein them in.   
“I do need to get to the Rez though. I am needed even if they think they are fooling me.” I said tossing the empty water bottle in the recycling bin next to the counter and leading the way through the house to my room.   
“Alice left you a gift. One she says you’ll need in about six years.” He said following me to my room. Sure enough there was a black dress bag laying across my bed with a note on it. I laughed when I picked up the note ‘for dating emergencies’ was all it said.   
“I figured as much, thanks Alice.” I said snorting as I hung up the bag in the closet next to the other one that I assumed was my black dress. Edward watched as I quickly packed my duffle bag for a few days at Jake and Billy’s house. “I’ll see you tomorrow Edward.” I said once I had my duffle in the truck along with my bag of cell phone goodies.   
“We’ll have to hang out more. I’ve missed you.” He smiled warmly at me before giving me a quick hug. “I’m just a thought away.” He said before disappearing into the woods behind my house.  


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 dinner with the extended family

Still from my note books. There is one more chapter I have finished that I'll put up in a few days. Try and leave a review?

a/n I have made this recipe time and time again. It takes patience to get it right but once you get the hang of it it's a relatively quick dinner that tastes phenomenal. The recipe I will list for makes enough for a family of four or five with leftovers

Laughing at him I climbed into the truck and dug out my new cell phone from the bag in the floorboard along with a car charger port and a wall charger before taking off the wall part and plugging it into the port and sticking the port into the cigarette lighter thing. I let it charge on my way to the grocer. I turned off the truck and turned on my phone pocketing it before getting out of the truck and making my way into the store.

I made a mental list of things I needed before grabbing a cart and wondering through the store.

Chicken Rigatoni and endive salad sounded like a good hearty healthy dinner that would be good for everyone.

Endive lettuce 4x heads

Salad dressing of choice (I use a Dijon honey mustard vinaigrette) 

Fresh basil 2x plants (potted in produce)

Fresh specialty parmesan/Romano/asiago 8oz each (think deli specialty cheese they come in blocks)

Extra virgin olive oil

A pepper grinder (fresh pepper tastes better than normal black ground)

Fresh chicken breasts (boneless and skinless and the amount you want for each person)

(Or fish if you would prefer)

Rigatoni noodles (like 2 or 3 boxes)

A half gallon of milk (you'll need a few cups)

A box of stick butter

Pesto sauce 2 jars

I back tracked through the store to grab fresh garlic and a few loafs of the bakery Italian bread.

I took my phone out of my pocket now that I had everything paid for and in the truck.

'hey, I'm on my way down to the rez' me

'Okay, we're at Sue and Harry's. Sam's helping Charlie, Harry and Seth fix the porch railing. Dad and I just got here.' Jake 

'Has anyone ate yet?' me 

'Nooo… are you cooking? {Hopeful face}' Jake 

'Sure. Let Sue know to startup the grill.' Me 

'Okay see you soon. Drive safe.' Jake 

The drive to the Clearwater's was quicker than I remembered it. Sue came out and greeted me as soon as I turned off the truck.

"Thanks for coming Bella." She smiled widely at me. She looked so much younger than I remembered.

It was so different to see Sue and Leah, let alone Seth, Sam, and Harry.

"It's no problem, besides I have dads' cell phone, and I'm in the cooking mood. Give you a break for once." I added with a smile.

"Is there anything you need help with?" she asked politely.

"Only if you really want to. I've made this dish so many times I could make it in my sleep. I just need someone to grill the chicken and the fish." I said grabbing the first few grocery bags out of the bed of the truck.

"Leah! Come help. She's got a lot of bags!" Sue hollered at her daughter before grabbing an arm full of bags as well.

"Yes, mom." Leah said dragging her eyes away from Sam who was quietly working with the rest of the guys.

Once we were inside and in the kitchen I started unloading the bags onto the empty island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"Jeeze Bella, plan on feeding us for a month?" Leah jokes as she started unloading the bags as well.

"Well there are nine of us. And I doubt the guys will eat small or normal sized servings. I know Jake will eat way more than his share anyway." I said simply as I turned on all the stove top eyes and preheated the oven to 325.

"True. I'm going to put the chicken and the fish on the grill." Leah said with a smile as she headed out the back door with the two packs of chicken I bought and a few of the fish Billy, Charlie and Harry had caught over spring break.

"I can start the noodles and the bread if you want Bella." Sue said looking awkward that I was commandeering her kitchen.

"That would be great thanks. I have to keep a close eye on the rue and it's easier with someone doing the noodles and the bread." I said with a smile. Sue added water to three pots and sat them on the red eyes.

The rue would take a few minutes so I set the pot on the stove top with a few sticks of butter and let them melt while I quickly whipped up a butter and pesto sauce marinade for Leah. I handed that out to her before chopping up the lettuce and sat it in the sink to rinse. I chopped the cheese into little inch blocks before adding them and the milk to the melted butter and slowly stirred.

"Fully cooked or al dente?" Sue asked as she added the boxes of noodles to the water.

"Al dente I'm going to bake the rue into the noodles once it's done. That way it's got a full flavor to it." I explained with a smile as I stirred the rue.

Leah came back in after a few minutes.

"I can see them from the back porch." She offered up quietly when her mom went to set the table.

"What happened?" I asked when I added a jar of the pesto sauce to the rue and stirred.

"I… I honestly have no idea." Leah replied after a few seconds.

I didn't say a word I just waited patiently while she watched me add more of the cheese blocks to the rue and continue stirring.

"He proposed." She said softly when Sue got back.

"He WHAT?!" Sue burst excitedly.

"Yeah, ring and all."

"What did you say?" I asked curiously.

"Told him I didn't want to tie him down. He wants to do so many things and see so many places and I'm afraid that he'll meet someone else if he goes out on his own. I don't want to be a mistake. He graduates this year. He plans on traveling all summer. He wants to see the world." She said picking up the strainer full of lettuce in the sink and shaking it gently to get the rest of the water off. "What if… what if I'm not his real choice?" She added in a pained whisper.

"His reaction?" I asked concentrating on the rue it was almost done.

"The porch." She quipped.

"Ah, that would explain the reason behind that." Sue said softly taking the noodles off and draining them in the now empty strainer.

Leah didn't say a word as she went back outside to tend to the grill.

"Leah has been planning their wedding for the last year and a half." Sue said softly as she rinsed the noodles and started putting them in the glass oven pans.

"How long have they been together?" I asked looking up from the rue as I tasted it and added a bit of the fresh pepper and stirred it in. it was perfect it just needed to boil for a few minutes.

"Three years last Thursday morning at 11:28 in the morning." Sue sighed softly.

"Wow, that's a long time." I said shocked. No wonder Leah took it so hard when Emily came into town.

"Yeah, Sam really loves her. And lord knows she's been head over hills for him since she was little. I'm honestly surprised she said no." Sue said putting the last of the noodles into the glass pan.

"Maybe a month or a summer or even a year away would do them both some good. If he really loves her he'll come back." I said honestly. Maybe it would keep him from shifting if he wasn't yet. "And when he comes back and asks her again Leah can't tell him no a second time unless she doesn't love him. And if all it takes is some time away to fall out of love then she never really loved him." I said taking the rue off of the heat and turning off the eye.

"True." She said helping me pour the rue into the noodles, gently stirring it in. sue placed the pans in the oven and started on the bread finally.

About that time Leah came back in with the fish and the chicken."

"Thanks." I said with a smile at the worried girl. I never realized how calm and normal Leah was before the whole Emily disaster.

She nodded before going back outside without another word.

I started dicing up both the chicken onto one plate and the fish on to the second. I checked the clock on the stove top. It was just before eight. It was late and I was sure the guys had worked up an appetite.

Sue added the bread to the oven and I set the timer for eight minutes and taking the salad bowl to the table.

"That wasn't so difficult." Sue commented as I started cleaning up the dirty pots.

"It's a quick meal when it's for just a few." I said smiling as I soaped up the sponge.

"It's a good thing you got grandma's table." Leah commented as she grabbed glasses out of the cupboard and sat them on the island before going over to the fridge and digging out drinks.

"It hasn't been this full in years. Mom would be happy." Sue said with a smile as she handed the ice trays to Leah.

Vitamin R for Charlie, Harry, and Billy. Cherry coke for Leah, Sam and Seth. Dr. Pepper for Jake and I. and a red wine for Sue.

"Leah, go tell them to come in and wash up for dinner." Sue said taking the glasses to the table.

Sue at the head of the table then Harry next to her then Billy and Charlie then Sam and Leah down at the other end then me and Jake and finally Seth next to his mom.

I went ahead and pulled out the bread from the oven the sliced it in inch and a half reasonable bites of cheesy garlic bread before stacking them on a serving plate on the island.

I laughed as Charlie spun Billy's chair around in the living room.

"Go wash up." Sue commanded as she took the plate of bread to the table.

She was laughing too when she helped me get the glass pans out of the oven and carry them to the table along with the plates of chicken and fish.

I watched as Sam kissed Leah on the top of her head before heading to the kitchen to wash up instead of fighting over the bathroom sink.

Billy was the first one back.

"Bella did you out do yourself again?" he asked as he wheeled himself to the chair less spot at the table.

I just smiled as I sat down at across from Charlie's seat and started loading my plate and my salad bowl. I knew it would all be gone soon enough or close to it if Sam ate the Same way Jake did.

Jake, dad, and Billy automatically overloaded their plates as soon as the first two sat down.

Sue, Harry, and Leah added a respectable amount to their plates before they started eating.

Sam just added a few spoonfuls and some fish and a bit of bread before he took a sip of his drink and started talking to Leah.

His plate managed to over flow like Jakes once he had tasted the food. The late dinner was actually a quiet event for so many people.

Jake ate nearly three full plates before he even sat back to take a breath.

"This is amazing, Bells." He said taking a drink of his Dr. Pepper to wash his food down finally.

"Where did you learn to make this Bella?" Sue asked as she grabbed another bread bite to clean up the little bit of rue left on her plate.

"I took some really good cooking classes over the last few years." I lied easily. Charlie looked confused but didn't say anything. "I have a secret recipe book that has all of my recipes in it. It's really big actually. Only three people I have seen it, and mom and Phil are not of them." I said honestly. Only myself, future Esme and future Edward had seen the book. It even included my vampire fruit recipes.

"Wow, that's impressive Bella. It'll be nice to have someone else around to help cook for Charlie and Billy and Jake." Sue said ecstatically.

"Sue and Sarah used to be a dangerous duo in the kitchen when Jake was little." Billy said nostalgically. Sue gave a pained smile as she nodded.

"Yes that we were. We kept all of us fed properly." She agreed softly taking a sip of her wine.

Jacob looked much younger at the mention of his mother, and from what I remembered mentioning Aunt Sarah didn't happen very often. And it was even more rare that it didn't spark tears in Billy or Jake.

After most everyone had retreated to their corners of the living room I pulled Jake over to the side.

"I need to talk to Sam about something important regarding Leah; can you keep her distracted for a while?" I asked softly.

Jake just nodded before grinning madly before sneaking up on Leah and making her squeal.

Sam was in the kitchen doing the last of the dishes.

"Hey, Sam. You got a minute?" I asked with a smile.

He nodded without a word as he dried off his hands.

"Walk with me?" I asked nodding to the back door.

He followed silently his curiosity getting the better of him.

Once we were safely in the woods I turned to his and pointed to a log sitting off to the side of a trail.

"I know what's happening to you." I said quietly listening to the crickets chirping I clearly made him falter in his step as he tripped over his own feet.

"And what might that be?" he asked curiously.

"The old campfire stories." I started, looking back up at him. He looked completely dumfounded. "There is a family, the Cullen's, they had some unwanted visitors over the last week or so and the proximity of them set your genetics into a frenzy. The nightmares are real."

Sam sat down on the log next to me with a dull thump. From his reaction he hadn't shifted yet. I took a deep calming breath. Maybe this could be okay after all.

"The nightmares, the emotions, the anger, the heat… it all makes sense now." He said almost to himself. Suddenly he looked at me suspiciously. "How do you even know?" his voice was laced thickly with accusation.

"Because I have already lived this nightmare once. I know how it ends and it's not pretty." Honestly is the best thing and if the nightmares are real then all forms of reality must be as well.

"Is there anything I can do to stop it?" he asked softly in a voice that sounded so small compared to the Sam I know.

"Maybe, take a vacation, with Leah. Enjoy what's left of your childhood. The counsel can't stop you, not until you shift."

"There's not enough money to take a summer away."

"I'll help."

"I couldn't ask that of you." He said looking at me like I was mad.

"You're not Sam. I am offering. Maybe being away for the summer will help keep all this madness at bay." I said softly.

Sam looked back at the Clearwater house longingly. He looked so lost and troubled.

"Another thing. If you value anything with Leah and her family, stay away from Emily Young." A warning.

"Little Emily? What does she have to do with anything?" complete confusion.

"She is your imprint." Honesty.

Sam took a deep breath, understanding just how cruel fate was for him and Leah.

"They will be down in a week." Sam barely choked out. "Emily is Leah's best friend. I can't just not show up."

"Catch the flu, visit dying family. Stay calm, don't change. Try to keep your temper under control at all costs."

He laughed dryly. Most likely trying not to get angry at the thought of having to break Leah's heart to 'love' Emily.

"Okay, I know. Go cliff diving." I tell him.

"I go with Paul and Jared every Sunday."

"From the top or from the lower shelves?" I asked already knowing.

"The lower. No one is stupid enough to jump from the top. It's suicidal."

"I dove from the top." I said with a wry smile. "Give it a shot. Just remember to jump out."

He just blinked at me for a moment before nodding.

"Okay. If you're sure."

"I am. But if you feel any anger that feels even the slightest bit too much go swimming. Take a deep breath and swim out as far as you can float for a bit then swim back. Go to town or anything that will calm you down. But if you do shift stay away from Emily. Once they leave come find me either at Jake's or at my house and I'll help you set up for a vacation. I'll set up a bank account for you as a graduation present from some distant family member that you can use." I said forming a plan as I went.

He was quiet for a while before he looked back at me.

"What really is your story?" he asked really looking at me.

"I made a mistake the first time I lived this life. A horrible mistake and I didn't realize how big of one until I was too far in. way too far in." I said softly looking up at the tree lined sky. "I fell for the allure of the first cold one I came across. I fell into such a deep infatuation that I made myself believe I was in love." I scoffed at myself. "I asked the cold one to change me. About a hundred years later he found his soul mate but he stayed with me, as unhappy as he was, and left me feeling lonelier than I had ever been. I threw myself into cooking and found interesting effects of food on us and started a new lifestyle after another seventy of so years. By the time I ran into the old one I was a shell of who I was meant to be. I had tried so hard to be this perfect person for my cold one that I never realized I was meant to live a whole different life. The old one asked me if I wanted to come back and change my mistakes. Said my penance would be that I would remember everything that happened and had to live with it. That never mattered to me. It just means to me that I can invest in the proper things and change more than I ever realized I had the ability to. I asked him for two days. I cleaned out my bank accounts, requesting the hundred dollar bills we use now circa no older than next year and gathered the few belongings I desired before he sent me home. Now I have a huge cookbook that I know like the back of my hand, so much cash I don't know what to do with it and a memory of the worst choice I ever made and I'm trying to make it right." I finished softly.

We both stayed quiet until I could hear Leah and Jake calling for us at the back porch. They were waving us in.

With a deep sigh I stood.

"I don't think I need to tell you how important it is that this conversation stays with us?" I asked as we neared the porch.

"No. no one would believe me if I said anything about it anyway." He snorted softly.

"The Cullen's would." I said with a wry smile as I started climbing the steps to the porch.

Another snort of amusement was the only reply I got as I hugged Jake.


End file.
